memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Emergence (episode)
The Enterprise develops its own intelligence. Summary :Teaser: Data and Picard are in the holodeck, as Data is rehearsing his performance of Prospero, a character from the William Shakespeare play "The Tempest". After adjusting the set lighting, the pair discuss the character of Prospero, when they see in the distance three lights approaching. Data identifies it as a steam powered locomotive. When the computer fails to end the program on Picard's command, the two barely manage to get out of the train's way. as Prospero]] Upon exiting, Data examines the holodeck controls and tells Picard that the train originated from one of Beverly Crusher's programs, a recreation of the Orient Express. In a malfunction of the holodeck database retrieval program, the two programs somehow became temporarily linked together. Picard orders Data to run a diagnostic of the holodeck system, and to discontinue the crew's use of the holodecks - for safety purposes. Picard comes to sickbay, and while being examined by Crusher for injuries sustained, talks with her about her program and the history of the Orient Express. Just after Crusher suggests that Picard take a trip on the Orient Express himself, Picard is hailed by Riker, who reports to him that "all sections are ready to begin the survey." :"Captain's log, stardate 47869.2. After weathering an unexpected magnascopic storm in the Mekorda sector, we are continuing our search for new Federation colony sites." On the bridge, Riker tells Picard that they will probaby find no new sites in the current systems, because most of the stars are main-sequence binaries with no M class planets. As Picard is ordering to continue, the Enterprise suddenly goes to warp drive. Riker asks who commanded the maneuver, but Data reports that no one did. "Helm and navigation controls are not functioning. Our speed is now warp 7.3 and holding." Picard calls Geordi, down in engineering and La Forge reports back: "I don't understand it. The impulse systems just cut out and the warp drive just kicked in." La Forge tries to take the warp drive off-line. Back on the bridge, Data reports that the current heading is 187 mark 4. "I am unable to determine our destination, however we are moving from the Mekorda sector." La Forge reports the computer has locked out all the controls and he is unable to override it. In order to stop, he would have to do an emergency core shutdown. Riker remarks that this would leave Enterprise without warp power for over a week. Picard orders La Forge to begin the procedure, and the ship immediately stops. Data reports: "We are no longer at warp, Sir. Impulse power has resumed, all systems show normal." The Enterprise has stopped 30 billion kilometers from their previous position. Picard congratulates La Forge, but La Forge reports that it wasn't him, since he didn't have time to begin the shutdown procedure. Picard tells La Forge that he wants an explanation. Later on, La Forge rounds up his investigation with Data on the bridge, finding only more mysteries. It seems a theta flux distortion was building up around the ship. The sensors were never designed to detect such distortions, and yet, there was a record of the distortion in the sensor log. Data reports that “one fact is clear however. The distortion was growing in strength. If we had remained at our original position 1.7 seconds longer, the distortion would have ruptured our warp core.�? and Data find]] La Forge and Data head down to a power conduit. While crawling through the Jeffries tube, they theorise what could have brought the Enterprise to go to warp. Data suggests a random power fluctuation, but La Forge thinks the chances of that too small. As an alternative explanation, Data suggests the sensors somehow did pick up the distortion, and engaged the warp sytems to protect the ship. La Forge argues, however, that the sensors aren't connected to the warp system. They reach the conduit, where they find a strange set of tubes inside the system. La Forge says it looks like a new circuit node, connected to at least half a dozen points on the sensor array. Data says that “it apears to be connected to several other systems as well, including the warp control circuits.�? When La Forge tries to access the node, it turns out to be protected by a Federation force field. Data remarks the node “appears to be protecting itself.�? In Engineering, La Forge and Data report their findings to Commander Riker. The nodes have formed all over the ship, linking all systems together, including sensors, warp control and the defensive systems. The sensors detected the thread, which tripped the defensive systems, which in turn activated the warp engines to protect the ship. Data speculates the magnascopic storm the Enterprise encountered had an unexpected effect on the ship's systems. The nodes are also multiplying. The more that turn up, the more difficult it will become to control the ship. Riker instructs that their “first priority is getting back control over the ship.�? All of the circuit connections appear to be connected to Holodeck 3. Data remarks “it appears to be a focal point of some kind.�? La Forge believes there may be a way to disable the nodes permanently, using the holodeck circuity. When Riker, Data and Worf arrive at the holodeck, Data finds it in operation, even though he had shut down the entire holodeck system earlier. The holodeck has reactivated itself, and will not disengage. Data tells the others that several different holodeck programs are running simultaneously. As they enter the holodeck, Riker mentions that “this should be interesting.�? They enter in to an old train compartment, filled with a strange crowd of holodeck characters. There is a knight in armor, cutting figures in old papers, two ladies and a gentleman building a puzzle, and a farmer present. Then, an old western desperado enters the compartment from the opposide side. He takes a puzzle piece out of his pocket and puts it on the table with the other pieces. Riker: “You weren't kidding, Mister Data.�? Data estimates that the scene contains portions from seven distinct holodeck programs. Riker orders Data to access the affected circuits. A conductor enters the car, asking for tickets. When he comes to the farmer, the farmer tells the conductor he has “never been away from home. Now I'm going to Vertiform city.�? At first, the conductor passes the officers by without noticing them. Data calls Riker to him, and reports he has found a large concentration of nodes, connected directly to the holodeck's main power coupling. Riker orders Data to depolarize the entire holodeck grid. As they attempt to open the floor to access it, however, the conductor is back, telling them to “get away from there.�? He asks the officers for their tickets. Riker says they left their tickets in their compartements. The conductor says he doesn't “think you folk belong on this train.�? At that, a train engineer enters the cabin, and tells the conductor to leave the officers alone, since “they're only trying to help.�? The conductor tells the engineer to “go back to the engine�? since this doesn't concern him. The engineer tells the officers “they're all trying to hijack the train.�? The farmer asks the engineer who is doing the driving. Then, the engineer is shot by a mafiosi, stepping in to the compartment from behind the engineer, and falls dead in Riker's arms. At that same moment in Engineering, the console La Forge is working on explodes, and La Forge is thrown on the floor, but is alright. He finds the navigational relay has overloaded. In the train, the conductor looks out the window, then pulls the emergency brakes. At the same moment, the Enterprise goes back to warp, and La Forge reports to Picard that the warp controls have "completely burned out." La Forge is not sure if he can stop the ship. Back in the train, Data tells the officers he believes "we have changed direction." The conductor, with a smile on his face, tells them that "now we're on the right track. Ladies and Gentlemen, we are on our way!" The mafiosi comes up to the engineer's corpse and takes a brick from his uniform. The conductor tells the mafiosi to “take good care of that. We can't afford to lose it.�? The conductor asks the officers if they will leave willingly, unless they want to be forcably removed. Data tells Riker that the holodeck safety protocols have been disengaged, making the mafiosi's weapon leathal. Riker tells the men to retreat with him. Data and La Forge inform Picard in Engineering that the number of nodes has increased considerably. Sensors, engines, replicators and propulsion are all working together, almost independently from the main computer. The nodes also link all the systems through the holodeck. Data theorizes that what happens on the train directly affects the ship. Data asks La Forge if he recognizes the pattern of the nodes' distribution. La Forge confirms that it looks a lot like Data's positronic brain. Data confirms this and concludes that the nodes are beginning to form a rudimentary neural net. “Unlikely as it sounds, I think the Enteprise may be forming an inteligence.�? In the observation lounge, Data discusses the current situation. Present are he, Picard, Riker, La Forge, Worf, Crusher and Commander Deanna Troi, the ship's counselor. Data shows them the simmilarities between the human neocortex, his own positronic net and the nodes' current distribution. Data repeats his statement that the Enterprise is forming an intelligence. When Troi asks how this is possible, he explains that this is an emergent property. “The Enterprise contains a vast database, which is managed by a sophisticated computer. This complex system gives the ship many of the characteristics of a biological organism. ... I believe a self-determining intelligence is emerging.�? Data also believes that “the key to understanding the ship's behavior lies in the holodeck. All of the connection nodes intersect at that location. It is clearly some kind of processing center.�? Troi volunteers to go to the holodeck to interact with the characters and learn what is happening. Picard agrees and sends Data and Worf along with the orders to disable the nodes without damaging them, since if the ship is creating an intelligence, “it deserves the same kind of respect as any other being.�? Troi, Data and Worf enter the holodeck. Troi finds one of the ladies clinking her cup to the knight's armor in a repeating loop. The mafiosi and the despeado are playing cards. Worf wishes the Counselor “welcome aboard.�? Data goes to depolarize the power grid while Deanna and Worf distract the other people. They go to look at the puzzle, now being built by the other lady and the farmer, which is still not quite finished yet. The picture on the puzzle seems somewhat like the nodes, but not entirely. Neither Troi, nor Worf, nor the farmer or the lady can identify the picture. Worf sits down to help with the puzzle, while Troi goess to the two men playing cards. Troi asks to be dealt in, but the mafiosi says it's a two-man game. Troi notices the desperado is tied around his chest. Troi tries to examine the brick lying on the table, but the mafiosi grabs her hand and tells her not to touch it. He tells Troi it is worth “plenty.�? He also tells her he has to get it to Keystone City. He tells Troi that Keystone City is the place where “everything begins�?. The man puts his cards down and says “Gin.�? Toi notices the same strange picture on each card, identical to the puzzle. Worf checks on Data, who is now ready to access the power grid. At that moment, the conductor comes in proclaiming the next stop to be Keystone City. When he notices Worf and Data, he asks them again for their tickets. As they don't have any, they are put off the train in Keystone City. The mafiosi also gets off, and Troi advises the others to follow him, as she thinks the brick to be an important clue. The mafiosi disappears in to the streets. Data manages to find an access point under the street. He attempts to depolarize the holodeck grid with a low-frequency inversion field, as this may disengage the nodes without destroying them. Then Troi spots the mafiosi again, and she and Worf go after him. When Data attempts top access the hologrid, a car appears out of nowhere heading for his position. Data only just manages to roll aside. and the mafiosi]] The mafiosi walks to a building under construction, to a wall missing one brick. Troi and Worf walk up to him, and Troi asks the man what he is doing. He comments that he is “laying the foundation.�? At that he places the brick in the hole, the whole wall glows, and the brick melts in perfectly with the rest. The mafiosi leaves, commenting he has a train to catch. At that moment on the bridge, La Froge tells Picard he cannot explain why Cargobay 5 suddenly depressurized, but that everone could get out in time and he has re-established the containment field. La Forge also comments he is reading massive power surges and all sorts of transporter activity in the cargo bay. Picard orders him to send a team down to the cargobay at once to find out what is going on. In the cargobay, La Forge finds a strange object, which looks exactly like the picture on the puzzle and the cards. A strange light is glowing in the centre of it. Picard asks him what it is, but La Forge is unable to tell him. Meanwhile, back on the holodeck, Troi and Worf are discussing the strange events. Troi: “That man said he was laying a foundation.�? Worf: “For what?�? Troi asks Data how he is doing. Data, holding a car back with his bare hands, reports he “encoutered a minor difficulty, Counselor, but it has been dealt with.�? He begins to depolarize the holodeck power circuits. In the cargo bay, La Forge remarks that “the ship's replicators and the ship's transporter systems have merged somehow to create this.�? He does not know, however, what 'it' is. The object is now aproximately lare enough to reach La Forge's knees. He orders a nearby ensign to run a full spectral analasys on the object. Then the cargobay begins to shake and rumble. La Forge reports he is “reading massive power fluctuations. The ship is losing its structural integrity.�? Back with Troi and Worf, the holodeck also begins to shake. The brick wall collapses, almost on top of Troi. Beind the wall is a building entrance, bearing number 1136. La Forge tells Data to stop what he is doing, and the trembling stops. Troi has suffered minor injuries. La Forge tells Data he thinks they “ought to get together and compare notes.�? In sickbay, Crusher is treating Troi, who believes the ship was protecting itself. “Whatever it's doing, it wants to continue.�? La Forge thinks it has something to do with the strange object forming in the cargobay. Troi agrees, seeing how the symbols in the holodeck all point to something being created. Picard asks La Forge what the object is, but all he can tell Picard is that it is compose of silica-polymers, duranium and “a couple of other compounds we haven't been able to identify yet.�? Creating it however, has had a major effect on the systems. “Warp power has dropped 47 percent.�? Picard asks Troi if she has been able to determine anything else on the holodeck. Troi tells him it is full of metaphoric images, like it was having some kind of day-dream. Troi believes the characters represent different systms. The engineer stands for navigation, while “the gunslinger could be the weapon's system." Troi tells Picard it will be difficult to reason with the characters, since they “seem unaware of what is going on.�? She feels the intelligence is still in an infant state, and “the only experience it can draw on is ours, through our holodeck programs. Picard asks if there is some way to influene the characters' behaviour. Troi thinks there is, and wants to go back. La Forge argues that the safeties are still off-line, and Crusher tells her she could get killed. She understands, and still wants to go. Picard agrees, and suggests they cooperate with the holodeck characters. Troi, Worf and Data enter the Orient Express once again. Immediately, the conductor tells them they “don't belong on this train.�? Worf gives him 3 tickets to Vertiform City. The conductor admits he was wrong about them, and wishes them welcome onboard. The lights go on and off, and the train shakes. Worf asks what's going on, and the conductor tells him “the engine's running out of steam. I hope we make it to Vertiform City in time.�? Troi asks if they can help, an the conductor asks Worf to help him in the engine room. Worf leaves with the conductor, and the farmer walks up to Troi, asking if they will make it to Vertiform City in time. Troi reassures him, and asks about Vertiform City. The farmer tells Troi the city as an all-you-can-eat restaurant. In the engine room, the conductor tells Worf to shovel coals into the fire, and tells him he's “much obliged for his help.�? Worf continues. Meanwhile on the bridge, Riker reports to Picard that warp power is back to normal. Picard asks him for their heading, and Riker tells him they are heading for Tambor Beta VI, a white dwarf star. In the engine room, the conductor compliments Worf and tells him to keep it going. When the Enterprise reaches the star, Riker reports the ship is “using a modified tractor beam to collect Vertion particles from the star.�? Picard makes the connection between Vertion particles and Vertiform City, and concludes this is what the ship was looking for. The ship trembles, and Riker walks to another console. He reports “the particles are being routed through the transporter system into Cargobay 5.�? Picard contcts La Forge, who tells him tht the object is absorbing Vertion particles, and growing even faster than before. La Forge is also “picking up internal energy.�? He reports coherent emissions and matter conversion. Then La Forge reports something is wrong. Power is fluctuating, Vertion absorption rate is dropping. Riker reports “the beam has exhausted the supply of particles in the star.�? La Forge reports “the energy output of the object is decreasing.�? In the engine room, the conductor says something's wrong, and that “this was supposed to be Vertiform City. We've been on the wrong track all along.�? He pulls a lever and the train suddenly stops. Troi and Data get back up, and Worf comes to report to them that “the conductor accidentally derailed the train.�? Data reports the accident to Picard, who is now in the cargobay. He asks Picard if there has been a similar incident on the Enterprise. Picard tells him they've had “a ship-wide shutdown. We've lost altitude control, and most systems are off-line.�? La Forge hands Picard a padd, and tells him he'd better take a look. “When the particle-beam cut off, the object was beginning to form a coherent energy matrix.�? La Forge also reports he emmision patterns were almost organic. He thinks the Enterprise is trying to create a lifeform. Picard asks if it will survive, but La Forge tells him its energy levels are decreasing rapidly. Unless the lifeform gets a new infusion of Vertion particles it will not survive. The cargobay shakes. La Forge walks to a console and tells Picard the systems are functioning again, and the ship is moving at warp 9. Picard and Riker head back to the bridge. Back in the train, the farmer tells Troi, Worf and Data they are now heading for New Vertiform City. Data relays the information to Picard. On the bridge, Riker reports they are heading toward the Cordannas system, the nearest white dwarf star. La Forge on the back of the bridge calls Picard, saying “we have a problem.�? Even at warp 9, the system is 12 hours away, and though the object will survive that long, all energy is rerouted to propulsion, including life support, and there is only 2 hours of reserve oxygen. Picard orders Data to gain control over the train, as to stop the Enterprise. Picard asks La Forge for a source of vertion particles, closer than the Cordannas system. La Forge reports white dwarves are the only natural source of vertion particles. Picard asks for artificial sources, and La Forge goes to look in to it. When back aboard the train, Data and the others attempt to go into the engine room and stop the train, all other charaters suddenly spring to life to stop them. The conductor tells them “they're going nowhere.�? On the bridge, La Forge has found the MacPherson Nebula, which is a supernova remnant, and Dikon Alpha, which is a class nine pulsar. Both are close, and both can produce vertion particles if a modified photon torpedo is detonated inside them. La Forge cannot guarantee if enough vertion particles will be produced, if any at all. Picard gives the choice to La Forge, who goes with the nebula. Picard agrees, and tells him to “begin the torpedo modifications.�? On the train, Troi tells the farmer they understand what is happening, and that they want to help the holodeck characters to get to New Vertiform City. The farmer hesitates, and Troi convinces him. One person is allowed to go in to the engine room, and Data goes. When he enters the engine room, he is stopped by the conductor and the mafiosi. Data argues he knows a shorter route to New Vertiform City. The mafiosi doesn't trust him, but the conductor allows it, “but no funny stuff!�? Data reports to Picard he has “taken control of the engine room.�? Picard orders Data to slow te Enterprise to impulse speed. Data pulls two levers, while the conductor remarks he “hopes you know what you're doing!�? heads towards the MacPherson Nebula]] The Enterprise heads toward the nebula. Picard orders: “Launch torpedo�?. La Forge reports it is working, and that te nebula is producing vertion particles. In the train, the ecstatic conductor notices they've arrived at New Vertiform City. Crusher, Picard, Riker and La Forge are assembled in the cargobay and observe the lifeform. Riker reports the nodes are disappearing and systems are functioning normally again. Picard concludes the entire purpose of the ship's odd behaviour was to bring the lifeform into being. Crusher remarks that some species die after they procreate. Then, the lifeform lifts up and disappears through the bulkheads and exits Enterprise. On the holodeck, where Worf, Troi and Data are drinking champagne with the other characters, the holodeck shuts down. “Captain's Log, Supplemental. The Enterprise is back under our control. All traces of the emergent intelligence are gone, and the object it created has disappeared into space.�? Picard is drinking tea in his ready room, when Data enters. Data tells him he is performing a scene from “The Tempest�? before a small audience this evening, and “he would like for Picard to attend.�? Picard asks Data what scene he will be playing, and Data tells him it will be the scene where Miranda first encounters other human beings, since it seemed appropriate. Picard cites: “Oh brave new world, that has such people in it.�? As Data leaves, he turns back and says Picard “took a great risk by allowing the Enterprise to complete it's task. ... The object could have been dangerous.�? Picard argues that the formed intelligence did not only come from the ship's systems, but also from the crew's personal records, mission logs, etc.. “Now if our experiences with the Enterprise have been honorable, can't we trust that some of those experiences will be the same?�? Appendices Background Information MISC. NOTES Links and References Guest Stars *David Huddleston as The Conductor *Thomas Kopache as The Engineer *Arlee Reed as The Hayseed *Vinny Argiro as The Hitman *Thomas Oglesby as The Scholar :Randy Oglesby (credited here as Thomas Oglesby) is known for seven parts through four different series, most notably as Degra in ENT Season 3. Thomas Kopache has also appeared numerous times throughout the TNG-era series. References Early History; 2370; The Conductor; Beverly Crusher; emergency core shutdown; emergent property; The Engineer; holodeck; MacPherson Nebula; Orient Express; William Shakespeare; Cordannas system; Tambor Beta-6. * List of 47 references Category:TNG episodes